


Desks, Tables, and Curses, Oh My!

by MalfoysRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I tried to be funny, I was drunk, Lust Curse, M/M, Miscommunication, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, but no angst, it may have fallen a little flat, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysRaven/pseuds/MalfoysRaven
Summary: Charlie should really know what he is getting into every time he prompts Harry for morning sex, what he doesn’t know is that his day of heightened arousal is about to get even more interesting when a weird table enters their house.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Desks, Tables, and Curses, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Farewell to Summer: 31 Flavours of Smut Fest.  
> We were given a trope, kink, and ice cream flavour to incorporate into our stories, mine were Miscommunication, Sexual Frustration, and Peanut Butter & Chocolate.  
> Thank you to FaeOrabel, KoraKwidditch, and WordsmithMusings for putting on such a fun fest to write for! you three are so much fun to work with <3<3
> 
> I also want to thank [SonnenFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower) for being an awesome alpha and helping make sure this makes sense!
> 
> And another big thank you goes to [Shamione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamione) for doing an awesome job at some last minute beta'ing!
> 
> Any and all remaining mistakes are my own!!!

For Charlie Weasley, there wasn’t much in this world that was better than dragons, unless it was his lips wrapped around his boyfriend’s thick cock. Relaxing his jaw with a satisfied groan, he encouraged the raven-haired man to slowly thrust into his mouth. _Merlin, he loved waking Harry up with blowjobs._ When he was roughly pulled away by his hair, Charlie couldn’t stop the small whine that slipped out of his mouth.

“There is no way I’m finishing in your mouth this morning.” 

Charlie felt Harry’s chest rumble with his words as he was dragged into a bruising kiss. After a final nip to his bottom lip, Harry reversed their positions while also flipping Charlie so that his arse was in the air, head instinctively pillowed by his arms. 

Maneuvering Charlie like that was no small feat—he may not have been tall, but he’d earned every bulging muscle on his frame from all the manual labour that came with his work at the dragon reserve. The fact that Harry had absolutely no problem tossing him around like a rag doll had Charlie panting in anticipation of what was to come. 

The dark chuckle Harry let out, not only sent a shiver down Charlie’s spine, but it also let him know the exact moment his boyfriend’s emerald eyes found the surprise he put in before waking him up.

Harry leaned down into his ear, voice strained with arousal and disuse from sleep, “you expected this, didn’t you? You wanted me to wake up and fuck you before I got ready for work,” he breathed, twisting the butt plug Charlie had inserted when the idea for this morning’s activities came to him during his bedtime ritual.

He hated working the late shift at the Dragon Reserve at this point. He missed sleeping next to Harry, waking up to have breakfast together before they went their separate ways. Last night’s shift had been especially stressful. Three of the keepers, Charlie included, waited and watched as an egg started to hatch, hoping that it wasn’t as damaged on the inside as one of their senior doctors thought it might be.

Those melancholy thoughts were the exact reason he’d planned to wake Harry up like this. Charlie brought himself back to the activities at hand just as Harry started to tug lightly on the plug, his other hand smoothing up and down Charlie’s back. With Harry in control, he didn’t have to worry about anything else.

He felt his boyfriend lean to the side and heard their bedside table open and close, followed by the cap of their bottle of lube popping open. They could always use a lubrication charm and did at times, but they both enjoyed the feeling of this particular brand, especially since it didn’t leave either of them as sticky as the spell did afterward.

Charlie whined, his rim stretching around the fattest part of the buttplug as Harry slowly pulled it free. He didn’t have long to feel empty before two fingers plunged inside. Eagerly, Charlie rocked back, a choked gasp escaping when Harry started to massage his prostate.

A sharp smack to his left buttock caused Charlie to raise his head on a groan as Harry ground out, “you better hold still, or you won’t get what you want. You woke me up for this, and you will take exactly what I decide to give you.”

Another smack, this time to the right cheek, had Charlie groaning out a barely audible, “yes, Sir.” He dropped his head back to his hands while promising to be good. 

It never took long for Charlie to be turned into a begging mess. He could feel the smears of precum that his cock left on his stomach as it jumped each time Harry tapped on his prostate. 

“Please, Harry, please fuck me. I need you to—nngh.”

He cut off with a groan as another smack landed on the back of his thigh. “What was that?” Harry growled, voice dangerously low.

Charlie tried to think straight through the hypnotic mix of pleasure and pain. 

Gasping at another brutal thrust of fingers, he stuttered, “p-p..please Sir, I need you inside me.”

He almost jumped as he felt Harry’s other hand close around his neglected cock and squeeze before he demanded, “say it again. Tell me what you want.”

A whine slipped out as the fingers in his arse when Charlie didn’t immediately answer. As if a dam broke at the lack of stimulation, the redhead started babbling.

“I want you inside me, Sir. Please fill me up. You fuck me so good, Sir, and I need it. Please, please, please.”

It could have been a minute since Charlie started begging. It could have been an hour. Time seemed to stop as he felt Harry’s fingers slowly slip out of his arse, and the slick blunt head of a cock tease his hole.

It took everything in him to remember the earlier instructions and not push back on the delicious pressure that was the beginnings of exactly what Charlie craved. He couldn’t suppress the shiver of pleasure that ran down his spine as the thick head of Harry’s cock pushed past his rim, mouth popping open in a silent moan as he was filled in one smooth motion.

“Fuck, you always feel so good,” Harry moaned, his groin meeting Charlie’s arse cheeks. All the redhead could do was whine in reply. The sensation of Harry’s thick cock finally inside him, one calloused hand still wrapped tightly around Charlie’s dripping member, it all rendered him speechless.

After a few moments of immobility, Charlie opened his mouth, preparing to beg again. Before he could utter a sound, Harry’s grip tightened on his cock growling, “no finishing until I say you can.”

Without waiting for an answer, Harry’s grip moved to Charlie’s hips, setting a hard, fast pace. After a particularly brutal thrust to his prostate, Charlie reached back and grabbed Harry’s hip with one hand, nails digging into the muscled flesh. 

He found himself yanked up by his hair until his back met Harry’s chest. “Thought I told you not to move,” he whispered darkly, grinding against Charlie’s arse. 

After a mumbled apology, Harry roughly pushed Charlie back down on the bed, gripping both wrists as he started his brutal pace once more. 

It wasn’t long before Charlie started to beg again. Broken words and sentences that barely made sense to his own ears, but Harry seemed to understand. 

“You better not come yet,” Harry grunted through gritted teeth as he continued to pound into Charlie just the way he liked it.

A whine was the only answer he could give causing Harry to chuckle breathlessly. Suddenly Charlie was empty, Harry’s presence gone from around him. He dared not move a muscle since he’d already been admonished for it once. Harry’s groan was the only warning Charlie had before warmth splashed over his bum and lower back. 

A finger swiped over his abused hole before sliding up and over his bum, large hand starting to rub the cooling spunk into his skin, drawing out a whimpered, “please,” as Charlie continued to stay still.

“Please, what?” Harry asked, sounding quite amused, if a little out of breath.

Charlie’s dick gave an interested jump but Harry’s wandering hand never seemed to stop where the red-head wanted it to land the most. “Please let me come.”

Harry gave each arse cheek two slaps in quick succession before pressing his groin against Charlie’s cum-covered bum, tugging him up by his hair so that he melded to Harry’s chest.

“Naughty boys don’t get to come. Looks like you better find a way to make it up to me tonight after I get home from my meetings.”

Harry’s alarm went off as he tugged Charlie into a toe-curling kiss, neck strained from the awkward angle. But he didn’t care. He didn't want to let Harry go. He desperately craved to demand Harry wrap a hand around his throbbing erection until he spilled all over his fingers.

Sauntering into the adjoining bathroom, his boyfriend tossed a smirk over his shoulder as he called, “remember, hands off! I’m serious about waiting until tonight.”

Charlie groaned in frustration as he slid himself off the bed onto shaky legs and followed Harry. He used the proffered flannel to wipe himself down as best he could.

“You know, _Sir_ , I would be forever grateful if you’d go easy on me this one time.” Charlie simpered, attempting to chance tactics to get what he wanted as he looked at Harry from under his long auburn lashes. “I got so caught up in making sure to pleasure you that I forgot to stay still, shouldn’t that count for something?”

Knowing exactly what this demure attitude did to his boyfriend—his dom—he wasn’t afraid to exploit it. Harry stalked right into Charlie’s personal space, the extra five inches Harry had in height making Charlie crane his neck to keep eye contact.

A purr of desire vibrated through Charlie’s chest as Harry leaned down to nibble on his ear. But the whispered, “better be good tonight then, or else I will make you wait even longer,” caused it to turn into a growl of frustration.

He knew he’d brought this on himself, but Harry was partially to blame. He was the one who made it so fun for Charlie to push his buttons. Somedays, Harry was lenient, only teasing a little before giving into Charlie’s puppy dog stare and pouty lips. Other days—though he had to admit, they ended up being some of his favorite memories—Charlie pushed those same buttons, and he would be made to wait until Harry deemed an appropriate amount of time had passed to teach Charlie his lesson. Even though he hated the wait, Charlie couldn’t deny that he absolutely loved this game they played and he knew Harry did as well. 

Charlie knew he would spend an entire day in a haze of sexual desire, Harry being the only thing that he could truly focus on no matter how hard he tried thinking about something—anything—else. With a frustrated sigh, Charlie flopped onto the bed and tried to will his erection down enough to attempt to fall asleep.

***

Hours after Harry had left for work, Charlie woke up groggy, sore, and so horny he was rutting into the sheets thanks to the entirely too realistic erotic dream he had been having. Still half asleep, he rolled over and palmed his erection, the images of Harry from his dream easily coming back to him. The rough drag of his palm over the extra sensitive skin of his weeping cock was almost too much for Charlie to bear, and he propped himself up on an elbow to search for the lube usually on his bedside table. 

Almost as if he’d known exactly what Charlie was going to do, Harry left a note weighed down by the very item for which he went looking.

Love,  
Sorry I had to run. You looked so peaceful that I didn’t  
want to bother you. I’ve set the kettle to boil for your usual,  
and the pastries you like from the bakery down the street  
are in the bread box. Thank you for this morning, but  
remember, you’d better wait until tonight when you’ll get   
another chance to be my good boy. Call me if you need   
anything. You know I always have my cell nearby.  
  
Yours,  
Harry

With a frustrated groan, Charlie quickly took his hand off his dick and wished it was that easy to get his thoughts out of the gutter. Pointedly ignoring the throbbing erection, he made his way into the bathroom and under the shower spray, turned as cold as he could bear while also working his way through naming every breed of dragon they’d housed at the reserve since he’d started.

Once he finally felt like he had himself under enough control he dried off and started to get dressed. Stepping into his trousers, the kettle gave a shout in the kitchen. In a rush, he tucked himself into his trousers and his phone in his pocket before hustling out of the bedroom, towel in one hand, still drying his hair as he went.

After quieting the kettle and scalding his tongue while he gulped down his first mug of strong black tea, Charlie began to feel a little more awake and in control of himself. Harry had made him wait longer before, had even teased him even more relentlessly. He could last until Harry got home from work.

Resolve set, he readied his second mug—not quite as strong and just a bit of sugar this time—and grabbed a pastry before moving on to the back deck, planning to enjoy a lazy afternoon. On his way, he picked up the book he’d been reading before settling on the porch swing. 

Tea gone cold, pastry finished, and quite a few chapters further into his book, Charlie was beginning to wish he hadn’t started reading it again, the salacious part of the erotic mystery finally popping into the plot. The tipping point was when the detective had his cock buried in the throat of the person Charlie was fairly certain would end up being the thief in the end. In his already aroused state, it didn’t take much to imagine himself as the one being facefucked. 

Charlie tossed the book next to him with a huff. It seemed he was meant to be a horny mess all day. As he picked up his phone to check the time, it buzzed with a message from Harry. Staring at his phone for a moment, mouth slightly ajar, a wicked grin suddenly split across his face. 

_Looks like Harry is just as affected at work, asking for a dick pic,_ Charlie thought to himself as he pushed off the porch swing and moved into the sun, leaning back against the railing while unzipping his trousers. Once he found the best angle, he took himself in hand and squeezed before snapping a picture. The dribble of precum that showed up on the tip was the icing on Charlie’s dick pic cake for Harry, knowing how much the raven-haired man loved tasting him.

He gleefully sent off the picture before tucking himself back in with a low chuckle. 

_See what Harry thinks about his good boy after that._ Charlie wished he could be there to see Harry’s face when he opened the image up. 

His phone buzzed again, and he eagerly looked to see what his boyfriend replied. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Charlie started to mutter as he tried to unsend the picture which was still trying to go through—thankfully.

Harry’s second message read, ‘wow, really bad autocorrect. Will you send me a desk pic? You know the one I have in the upstairs office?’

Moving into the house at a slightly frantic pace, Charlie picked up his wand that he’d left on the kitchen counter and tapped the phone screen muttering _Finite_ under his breath.

A sigh of relief rumbled out of the redhead as he saw the spinning circle next to the picture turn into a red x, meaning the message would stay unsent. He thanked the gods for letting it work despite being warned about magic and electronics. Slowly jogging upstairs, he made his way into the second room on the left. 

Being an antique dealer, Harry had a plethora of things he collected and held on to while he worked to find the right owners for each piece with which he came into contact. So many things, actually, they ended up spilling over into the home that they both shared. Charlie didn’t truly mind considering he was used to living in a tiny little cottage on the dragon reserve.

It didn’t take long for him to locate the correct piece Harry had been referring to, and he sent the image to his boyfriend. Too bad he hadn’t actually asked for a dick pic; maybe he should send him one a little later as a ‘hurry home’ message.

While moving around the kitchen, setting about to make another cup of tea, he heard his phone buzz a few times. He took his time to wipe down the counter and refill the sugar bowl before moving back to his phone, steaming mug in hand. 

14:32PM ‘Charlie, WHAT.THE.FUCK! I get that it was my typo but my client saw that you arsehole.’

14:34PM ‘OK, very funny. You can quit sending them now.’

14:37PM ‘oh finally, after 17 dick pics I get an image of what I ACTUALLY WANTED TO SHOW MY CLIENT. Now I have to will down my own erection before I go find them to see if your nudity hasn’t ruined a perfectly good sale. Your arse is going to be tender after I get home, my love.’

Eyes wide as he thumbed through the eighteen pictures he sent to Harry—seventeen of them definitely the one picture he thought he had stopped from going through. Unsure how this happened, Charlie wasted no time typing out an apology as he tried hard to ignore his pulse's rapid staccato from Harry’s threat. 

As he hit send on his apology, his widened as they dropped to his wand. The _Finite_ must have been why his phone fritzed out. Maybe this was why Harry and Hermione both warned him of the possible side effects of magic on electronics. Seems as if Charlie would start taking their warnings more seriously in the future. Trying to get his mind away from how hard he was, again, he glanced at the clock and noticed Harry should be home from work in a little over an hour unless something held him up late.

To make up for some of the misunderstanding—and possibly also start plying to become Harry’s good boy from the moment he stepped in the door—Charlie decided to start cooking his favorite meal. There should be plenty of time for him to set everything up for a romantic dinner for two.

About an hour later, while dancing and humming along to the radio, Charlie heard a loud crack reverberate through their home. Face breaking out into a sly grin, Charlie couldn’t wait for Harry to follow the smell of the amazing things he was cooking, coming into the kitchen to see him in all his chef’s glory. If Charlie hadn’t fallen so in love with dragons, he would have gone into cooking. There was something soothing about being in the kitchen and creating amazing concoctions out of so many different ingredients. 

While plating up their meal, he realised he had been at least ten minutes since he’d heard the sound of Apparition. Starting to worry about why his boyfriend hadn’t at least started moving about their home, Charlie made his way out of the kitchen to investigate. 

He was stopped short by the sight of a round table that took up most of their entryway. Walking slowly closer, Charlie realised that it was an incredibly ugly, extremely ornate table. Absolutely hideous in his opinion. Finally close enough to see the details in full, his jaw dropped at what exactly those ornate details were. 

Four large, veiny, circumcised dicks stretched out from the table's base and were topped with a spray of ejaculate, the table's top resting against the top of the spray. The dicks were each nestled in between two large breasts—almost as if they were supposed to be balls—that were topped with gold filigree. And creating a border around the edge of the table itself were more dicks, some including fairly intricate depictions of actual balls, and quite an accurate depiction of a woman’s torso with her legs spread, cunt open wide to the world.

Amazed at the detail used for each intimate part, Charlie squatted down as he tried to get a closer look just as the front door opened, admitting a windswept, deliciously pink-cheeked wonder. Charlie smiled as his eyes were immediately drawn towards the door. He lost his balance and wobbled, watching Harry’s eyes widen as he reached a hand towards the table to steady himself. 

“Wait, don’t touch the-” Harry shouted, just a moment before Charlie’s hand connected with the table and he felt flames lick up his arm, spreading like wildfire as if they engulfed his entire body. 

It was like every nerve in his body had been lit, each one screaming with the need to be touched. His clothes suddenly felt stifling; the materials that just moments before seemed soft and comforting were now too heavy and stiff.

Standing and pulling his shirt over his head, Charlie heard a sharp intake of breath. He freed himself from the offending fabric, eyes locking onto Harry’s as he threw the garment behind him. A whine escaped his lips at the feel of his rapidly hardening dick tightening against the uncomfortable zipper of his trousers.

Like he was swimming through water, Charlie skirted the table and fumbled to remove his remaining clothes while moving towards Harry, “want you, need you, please?” he mumbled, somehow managing to strip completely bare and fall to his knees before the raven-haired man in front of him.

Dick throbbing in time with his heartbeat, Charlie stared at the noticeable bulge in Harry’s pants before lifting his eyes to meet his boyfriend’s gaze, trying wordlessly to tell him of his needs.

Another sizzle of flames licked across Charlie’s nervous system, his back arching with a cry. His senses so heightened, he could feel the dribble of precum sliding down the underside of his dick.

Through gritted teeth, he managed to pant, “hurts, so good...but need you, touch me.”

Harry trailed his hand down Charlie’s cheek, the redhead's cock defying gravity and jumping at the attention, smearing precum over his lower abdomen. 

Nuzzling into Harry’s hand, Charlie tried to move closer, but he was stopped by Harry dropping down to squat in front of him, gaze serious enough that Charlie knew he needed to try and clear the lusty haze that filled his mind.

“Charlie, love, do you know where you are?” Harry asked solemnly.

With a small giggle, Charlie replied, “of course, we’re home.” Slowly he looked around them and noticed they were still in their entryway. He knew he should be slightly worried about how quickly he came to be naked, on his knees in the entrance of their home. What really caught his attention was the fact that Harry was still fully clothed and squatting in front of him with a very noticeable erection. “We are home, and you need to get out of those quickly because you promised me a tender arse tonight.”

Only managing to grip Charlie’s hair a moment before the redhead pressed their lips together, Harry pulled Charlie back, eliciting a moan from him, “I need you to listen to me. You’ve been put under a lust curse, or spell, ward...I’m not exactly sure. Fuck Charlie, why did you have to touch the table?”

“Mmm, yes, fuck is exactly what you should be doing... to me,” Charlie replied, a faraway look sliding on his face as he continued to pull against the grip Harry had on his hair still seeking the kiss he was denied.

“Godsdamnit, Charlie, is that the only thing that registered? You.Are.Under.A.Lust.Curse!!!!” Harry tried to spell it out as sternly as possible, gaze steady and serious as bright green met stormy blue.

Panting, he took a moment to let Harry’s words register, the fog lifting once more for just a few moments before the flames started to lick across his skin again, pulling another whine from Charlie. “Whatever it is...I need you to touch me! Fuck me! Or fucking reverse it! Harry, you’ve had me in a state of hyper-arousal all day. I need you.” 

As Harry crushed their lips together, Charlie moaned his approval of the decision made. Harry took his time ravishing Charlie’s mouth, their only points of contact being the grip in long rust red strands, bruising lips, nibbling teeth, and the slow swipe of a wet tongue.

Charlie was about to protest as Harry broke the kiss, but the breath he’d sucked in to do just that was let out on a hiss at the flash of pain that bloomed in the junction of his neck and shoulder into which Harry’s teeth sank.

“Bossy little things get shown exactly who their boss is,” Harry whispered darkly into Charlie’s ears, drawing a whine from him.

In one smooth motion, Harry stood and looked down at Charlie, one corner of his lip turned up in a smirk, “safe word?” he asked, always finding amusement in the word Charlie had chosen years ago when they sat down to go over each other’s preferences, kinks, hard limits, and more.

“Scamander,” Charlie mumbled, cheeks heating in what he knew to be a deep blush.

“Mmm, yes, and are you using it now, love?” Harry questioned, becoming slightly serious.

“No,” Charlie breathed while vehemently shaking his head.

“Then follow me.” Giving the table a wide berth, Harry made his way towards their bedroom, not sparing Charlie another glance as he scrambled to his feet, almost tripping in his rush to obey.

Met with the bare expanse of Harry’s back as he made his way to their room, Charlie stumbled to a stop in the doorway. His dick dick throbbed almost painfully at the sight of Harry bent over, arse suddenly on display as he dropped his pants and trousers. 

Straightening up and stepping out of them, he turned towards Charlie with an eyebrow raised at the way he was still as a statue except for the heavy rise and fall of his chest. With a smirk, Harry taunted, “I thought you wanted it? Lingering in the doorway is no way to show that.”

The commanding tone in Harry’s voice got Charlie’s feet moving again until he was standing in front of his lover—the man who knew his body inside and out, who loved to bring his every fantasy to life. 

Without further prompting, Charlie dropped to his knees again and leaned forward to take the thick cock of his boyfriend in his mouth. Humming around the weight on his tongue, Charlie did his best to show Harry just how much he wanted him as he slurped down his length.

Tugging against the hand that pulled him off his prize, he groaned at the pull as Harry dragged him to his feet instead of feeding him more cock.

“You get what I give you and no more,” he growled.

Charlie’s groan of “yes, Sir,” barely heard above the sharp smack of Harry’s hand connecting with Charlie’s arse.

“Now bend over the end of the bed like the good boy I know you can be. I promised you a sore arse, and you know I always deliver on my promises.” 

A shiver of desire ran through Charlie as Harry roughly pushed him towards the bed.

***

Two fingers buried deep in Charlie’s flame-red arse, Harry pulled a choked moan from the redhead beneath him as his fingers brushed over Charlie’s prostate with a slow twist of Harry’s wrist. 

“I’m so close,” Charlie managed to pant, “please let me come.”

“No,” Harry asserted while twisting his wrist a second time and nailing Charlie’s prostate harder, causing him to whimper, “please,” again.

The only response Charlie received was a third finger added along as more lube was drizzled down his crack. His world narrowed to his cheek, arms, and shins pressing against the bed sheets, the heat of Harry behind him, and his thick fingers teasing every ripple of pleasure they could wring from his body.

Time was irrelevant; he wasn’t even sure he had a voice anymore. His cries turned strangled and broken as Harry continued to pull more sensation from Charlie than ever before. 

By the time he sank into Charlie, he was sobbing with the need for release, muttering "please" between each cry.

Harry murmured encouragement in Charlie’s ear as he thrust into him with deep, steady strokes.

“My good boy. So tight and responsive.”

“Not yet, love. Oh, you’re so good for me.”

“Soon, just a little more.”

The drag of Harry so deep inside of him and the steady litany of his voice kept Charlie floating on a sea of pleasure, just waiting to gain permission so he could crest the wave.

After what felt like forever and yet no time at all, Harry’s hand closed over Charlie’s neglected dick as he commanded, “come, now.” 

With a shout, Charlie bucked into Harry’s hand, the intensity of his orgasm turning his vision white. He could hear Harry continue to murmur in an affectionate tone, but he couldn’t make out the actual words through the roar in his head. It wasn’t long before he felt his boyfriend follow him over the edge with his own shout.

***

Stirring at the feel of a soft kiss pressed to his forehead, Charlie incoherently muttered his disapproval at being disturbed. 

“At least rollover, sleepy-head. I will wipe you down and clean the bedspread.”

Doing as instructed, he cracked an eye open and watched as Harry wiped his abdomen clean of his semen into which he had collapsed. Scourgify was a great spell to clean inanimate objects, but it was a little rough on bare skin. So they typically cleaned themselves up the physical way rather than with magic.

The feel of the cloth on his over-sensitive dick was almost too much. But the whimper he let out at the sensation turned into a groan as Harry moved his hand further down to swipe at his balls and taint.

Cock rapidly swelling, the flames started to lick over his skin again, and Charlie tried to bear down on Harry’s hand as it swiped the flannel over his abused arsehole.

“Bloody hell, Charlie. I’ve got to get some research done on this table. I have no idea what sort of lust curse or whatever was placed on it, and I can’t figure out how to lift it from you if I’m in bed all night fucking you.”

“Once more, please?” Charlie begged, hand reaching for Harry’s softened member.

With a chuckle, Harry knocked Charlie’s hand away, “seeing as I’m not under the effects of a spell, I don’t have the same recovery period. But I think I can figure something out to help you one more time before I do research. Even if I have to tie you to the bed so you leave me to it.”

“Oh, yea?” Charlie asked. “What are you going to-”

Charlie was cut off with a strangled cry as Harry licked up his thick cock, tongue swirling around the tip before he bobbed down and took his entire length down his throat.

Secretly, Charlie hoped it took Harry a while to figure out how to lift this stupid lust curse from him. He knew the other man wouldn’t be able to leave him tied up and alone for too awful long before coming to his ‘rescue’ and wrecking his arse again. 

Maybe he could talk Harry into eating ice cream off him again before all this was over. They both seemed to have enjoyed it when he ate the peanut butter & chocolate ice cream off almost every inch of him on their anniversary. The cold ice cream against his skin in complete contrast to Harry’s warm tongue as he licked it off of him. The taste of peanut butter and chocolate and _Harry_. One of his favorite ice cream flavours along with his favourite human, the taste was intoxicating and Charlie was definitely interested in a repeat performance of that. Especially if he had to deal with this godsdamned lust curse.


End file.
